Move On
by VampLover1995
Summary: Edward's family is moving to Canada. Edweard was already going to Canada for school but what happens when his family moves there and then he and Bella break up? Will they still see eachother? Will Bella move on and will Edward be left? Humans and Vamps!BJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Memories

Edward-Age 7

Bella-Age 5

Memory-EPOV- Day Camp

'Edward! Come look at this bug!' Bella was yelling at me. We were at day camp together. We had met when Bella was one and I three. We had been inseparable ever since.

'Wow Bella! Hey look at this snake I found!' I squealed holding a garter snake two feet long not six inches from her face.

"Ahhh! Kristie Edward's trying to poison me! He had a snake and was holding it right in front of my face! It was going to bite me! He's evil! He has a secret plan with my brother to tie be down and put make-up on me and put me in a dress and make me a girl and then put me in a coffin and burry me alive!' Man, she was on a rant! This was the longest that she had gone on about Jasper and I trying to kill her in a while. One time she almost drove her mom insane! She was on some kind of rant about Jasper and I like she is now but she didn't shut up for twenty minutes! Jasper and I timed it!

Edward-Age 20

Bella-Age 18

Memory-EPOV-Bella's High school Graduation

Edward! Can you believe I get to get out of this town?! I can't wait to go to college next year! Think of the space! The people! The……..' It went on for a while and I tuned her out thinking of how pretty she was. She never believed me when I told her something looked well on her. She's so self-conscious. The truth was I was worried about her Rose and Alice with all of the guys they she was stuck talking about. She wasn't talking about them as much as hearing them but I was still worried. She was too beautiful for her own good and she didn't know it! All the guys were going to be chasing after her and I wouldn't be able to be with her all of the time. That was what I had the most problem with when I graduated and she was still there for the next two years. She didn't know it but I had always been near her and kept the guys away. I love her but since I was gone I haven't been around her as much so I find it harder to even try to get up the confidence and tell her I love her.

Despite what she had always dreaded when she was young Isabella Marie Swan was a woman and all the guys in our school told her they loved her in hopes of a kiss or something much bigger but she just laughed at them. I however could not tell Bella how I felt because I feared that if I did she would just go out on a rant of how I was just like every other guy in the school and how she thought I was different and then completely blow me off. I knew I loved her but I could tell that if she did feel the same way she didn't show it at all. She must be better at acting than we all thought.

'Edward? Edward?! EDWARD!? Are you listening to me?' She asked angrily.

'Of course I was listening to you Bella!' I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. I was actually doing the exact thing I had sworn I would never do. I was fantasizing about Bella.

'Are you going top answer me then or just stare at me like a complete idiot?' She was mad today.

'I'm sorry I wasn't actually listening to you, I was thinking about all the nice girls in college. Smooth Edward. Not retarded at all. Girls have thrown themselves at you and you throw them away. You don't look twice at any girl but Bella.

I watched, as her face slowly grew sad at the thought that I liked to look at other girls. Maybe she did like me and I had just never noticed before. Unfortunately as soon as the sadness arrived it was swept away and replaced by anger.

'Fine Edward! If you don't want to dance I'll just go ask Brandon to dance!' With that she stormed off without a second glance back. On the days that she was mad at me I would swear to myself that if I ever had to go into hiding I would. She can be really scary at times and she can throw a punch. I would do anything for her if she told me to. I would even move to Canada and live in a goddamn igloo if she wanted me to!

'No Bella! Please come back! I heard you ask me to dance I'm just tired but if you want me to I'll dance with you.' I pulled her onto the dance floor and a slow song was playing so I pulled her as close as she would ever let me and began to dance. I could feel her turquoise full-length gown brush against me as we slowly swayed back and forth. Bella used to hate dancing but I think Alice forced her to take dance lessons so she was more comfortable with it.

The song we danced to was "HELLO" by Sugarland. Not one I would have chosen to dance with her to but it was nice. I think I would have chosen something ore romantic and more focused on the relationship we had than just an everyday song that couples danced to. If we ever became a couple I would make sure our song was good and had meaning to it.

At the end of the song I took her over to the table to get drinks. It was really hot and stuffy in the gym especially with all the extra decorations up for the graduation. After we got our drinks I pulled Bella outside. I wanted to talk to her, possibly even ask her out. I must be on a sugar high or something! That idea is insane!

As soon as we got outside and the doors shut I looked at Bella, she is perfect. Her dress is a shinny turquoise and flows over her curves very nicely. It was a halter top and quite low so I tried extremely hard not to look at her cleavage. This was not the young awkward girl I grew up with this was the mature sweet loving beautiful amazing female she had turned out to be and I didn't want to miss a single second of my lifer without her.

'Why did you bring us out here? It's cold tonight and I have bare arms.' As soon as the words were out of her mouth I moved so that my arms were wrapped around hers to keep her warm.

'Cold now?' I asked the very confused woman who stood before me in my arms.

'A bit,' she managed to squeak out.

All right Edward, here's your chance. Tell her you have loved her since she was five. Instead all I did was be the complete idiot that I am and mashed my lips into hers. We were both shocked by this. I was shocked by my slip and she was shocked because I had never showed any kind of sexual emotions to her before. That she's seen. I started to pull away because she still seemed hesitant but as I did she leaned into me and deepened the kiss on her own accord.

When we finally broke apart for air her face was flushed and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. That's the smile I dreamt about seeing every day and that's the smile that made me ask her out right after. Much to my surprise she didn't scream "NO!" and runaway screaming it over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-That Was Great

Edward-Age 20

Bella-Age 18

Present Day-EPOV

'Edward? Can you please come in here for a second?' Oh lovely! A family meeting! I hate family meetings.

'When I walked into the room my dad had a grave look on his face. 'We're moving Edward.' His tone matched his voice and I didn't get it. We moved all the time. What's so different about this time? In the last two years we have moved six times. We never moved any farther than ten miles. Once we lived a block away from Bella. That was very convenient.

'_So?_' I was so going to get a look of shame for the sarcasm. Surprisingly I didn't though but the next few minutes helped me figure out why.

'Edward, this isn't funny. We aren't just moving down the road this time. Your Dad got a really great job offer from somewhere he had always wanted to work and it's not exactly close,' she explained. Wow. Must be in the next town over. She's really drawing this out for a whole twenty more miles.

'So what? It's not like we're moving to Canada!' I joked but noticed when she flinched. Uh oh.

'You nailed it right on Edward. We are moving to Canada to a little town called Belleville. I always wanted to work there. It has summer, winter, and lots of sun. Plus it's still a small town so we don't have to get used too much of a change. I hear it's really green there too.' My mom said trying to fake enthusiasm. Nice try but no dice. Although her attempt at fake joy was horrible I could not doubt the look of sadness on my mother's face. I couldn't doubt her sincerity this time.

'Canada! I can't be hearing this right! Canada? Are you sure? What are we supposed to do in Canada? They're all insane! Insane! They live in igloos for god's sakes! What about my life here? What about school? My friends, my stuff… Bella? Oh God! What about Bella? What am I supposed to tell her? "Hey Bella! My Dad happened to hear that the weather in Canada is really nice and he has taken on a liking for igloos so we're moving! See ya!" I don't think so! There is no way! This is not happening t-'

'Edward! Shut up! This is not only about you! I have to leave Jasper too! Did you ever think about that? And what about Mom and Dad's friends? They obviously thought this through! It's not on a whim that some one decides to move such a long distance! You aren't the only one it affects!' She shouted.

'Alice, we are aware of how this will affect all of us but neither of you have to come if you don't want. Edward you are twenty years old, plenty capable of living on your own. We also thought that it would be nice to be at least in the same country as you because even thought you wanted to go to a good school you didn't choose Ivy League you chose a Canadian school. You chose McGill so you could learn about medicine in two languages and then also improve on your French. Not only do we support your choice we are trying to move closer to where you will be so that you will be closer to spend time with or if you need anything. Alice, you have just turned eighteen and are responsible enough to take care of yourself. You have graduated and are looking for a good university to attend still. We will still support you but we want to have a bit of change that we can control. We need something that is still ours to know that our whole life hasn't just been based on making the perfect little life for you and spoiling you to bits!' She had tried to stay calm and comforting at the beginning but she had eventually just given into being mad and started to yell the part of us being completely spoiled.

'Are you still against us moving Edward?' My father asked politely.

'Yes,' I mumbled. I at least had a good reason though.

'Why are you against it still Edward. You wont' have to live there. The most torture our new home will ever inflict on you is that when you come home for the holidays you won't be rained on every second you are outside,' he explained to me.

'I am not against you moving I'm just scared,' I admitted.

'Of what sweetie?' Esme asked.

'That if Bella doesn't want a long distance relationship that I will have no excuse to come back here again to see her. No reason to accidentally bump into her at the store or come back and spend every waking moment with her every holiday I get even if it's only for a day. I am terrified that when she finds out the we are moving so far that she will feel like I'm trying to cut her out of my life. I still haven't told her what university I have chosen to attend in the fall. She's going to a university way down south. That's even more thousands of miles away. She'll think that there is no chance and no one will be able to change her mind. Not even me,' I was holding back tears by the end and had to quickly leave the room.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

EPOV

'Edward, you have to tell her sometime. You leave in less than thirty-six hours,' Emmett kept reminding me. Each time that he reminded me he said the amount of hours had left to tell her too and the time just kept getting shorter and shorter and I had no clue how to tell her. Every time I thought about it I found it harder to think of a way to tell her.

'I don't want to tell her! It just means that this is true! That it's actually happening!'I shouted. We were leaving tomorrow night. We would arrive at the Toronto airport and then drive the two hours to our new home in Belleville.

'You don't have to go Edward. You can stay.' He reminded me.

'No Emmett, I'm going. I have a place at the McGill University there. I want to study medicine there but I was hoping Mom and Dad would be here so when I came home for holidays if Bella wants to break up I will still get to see her,' I admitted.

'Edward, she loves you man. If she doesn't think a long distance relationship is good she isn't just going to tell you she never wants to see you again. Besides even if she does, you still have to come back to see us so you'll see her no matter what,' he told me.

'I'm afraid that she'll get hurt if I'm not here with her,' I admitted again.

'Jasper and I will make sure she doesn't. You know you can trust us. I'm like her big brother and Jasper actually is. Plus Rose and I are vamps. I think it will be fine. You can visit every weekend if you want. You would be away from her during the school year anyways. While you guys get older you going to need to be together more and if you end up not working out later you're just going to get hurt worse. If you break up now the pain won't be nearly as bad as it will be in a few more years when you're more attached.' He was trying to comfort me by telling me that if I broke up with her now it wouldn't hurt as much! He was insane! Maybe he should go to Canada! He'd fit in!

'I will not break up with her Emmett! You know how much I love her!'

'And your love for her will just keep getting stronger and then too strong and when you do eventually have to break it off for one reason or another your life will be a living hell,' he told me harshly. 'Edward, you're too young to be sure you're in for a lifelong commitment. Even Rose and I know that. Jasper and Alice don't but that's because Alice has taken control of Jasper's mind and she is set on them being together forever. She's probably right but still, if they do break apart it will hurt them even more than if they didn't believe that. Don't hold yourselves back Edward. Let her go. It's what's best.' He told me soothingly.

'I'll tell her I'm leaving. I'll tell her I'm willing to try a long distance relationship. 'I'll tell her I love her but it's her choice. I'll tell her that I could never forget her. I'll tell her the complete truth. However, I will not break up with her!' I must sound like a love sick idiot but I didn't care, I was.

'Good luck!' Emmett called out as I headed out of his house to Bella's.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

EPOV

'_You're telling me NOW?'_ She shrieked. '_You're leaving tomorrow and you're telling me NOW?'_ She repeated.

'Bella, I told you. I said I was sorry. I couldn't find a way to tell you. I'm so sor-'

'Shut up Edward! This is what has been on your mind for the past four weeks? Four fucking weeks Cullen! You have nerve to walk in here like you mown the place and tell me that you're moving to Canada tomorrow and you've known for four weeks! I hate you! To answer you're question about if I want to try a long distance relationship the answer is no! You'd probably end up cheating on me and I would find out four weeks later from Alice that you were and that you _couldn't find a way to tell me__!_ Now get out of my house Cullen! Now!' She shouted at me. I deserve that. Now that I look at it I was a complete idiot to not tell her until now. I don`t deserve for her to want a long distance relationship.

`Bella, please! ` I tried to change her mind any way.

`Don`t _``Bella please``_ me! Out! ` She shouted. I ducked my head in shame and slowly walked out of the door. That was probably the last time I would walk through that door so I tried to remember it.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

About half an hour later I got a text from Bella.

Sorry, I snapped. I love you.

-Bells

I sent a message back.

I`m sorry too. Love you. See you at the airport?

-Edward

A few minutes later I got a text back.

Yeah. Bye. Going to the mall W Rose.

-Bells

I had to laugh. She was obviously pressured into that decision.

Mall? 

-Edward

I had to send that back. She hated the mall!

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

BPOV

'Hey Rose, I'll be there in a few minutes okay? I just want to run into the bookstore quickly and then I'll be right there,' I said into my phone as soon as I picked it up.

'Okay Bella but hurry up. I have been waiting for ten minutes already. I know you said you had to get ready but that only took five minutes. Then you insisted on driving yourself. This took you twenty whereas it took me five and you still haven't made it to the destination. Hurry up!' She demanded impatiently into the phone.

'Alright, I'll be ten more minutes tops Rose. I promise.' I told her.

Bye Bella,' she sighed into the phone.

'Bye,' I said back just after I heard a click. Geez, I don't get what she's so moody about. I didn't even put up a fuss about having to go to the mall with her!

I shoved my phone into my pocket and looked both ways before crossing the street. I noticed that two men were standing about twenty feet away. They hadn't been there when I walked by and I hadn't noticed anyone in the last alley which means they must be following me. Crap. I picked up my pace and tried to lose them. Unfortunately I ended up lost in some alley maze and they were still following me. The next corner I rounded I knew it was over. I dead end and there was a man waiting there.

They rapped me and beat me and the last thing I heard them say was 'That was great. We should meet up again sweetie.' And then I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Please Don`t Bella!-BPOV

`Just please let me see her! ` I could hear a muffled voice begging from the other side of the door. I recognized the voice as my father`s.

`Could you please let him in?' I asked a nurse who was checking my blood pressure. I guess she didn't know I had woken up because she jumped.

'Alright just one second,' she walked to the door to speak to the person on the other side.

'You may come in Chief Swan. She requested to see you,' she told my father warmly. I knew from experience that nurses were generally not nice but this one was nice to both my father and I. I would have to thank her.

'Oh Bella! Are you okay? Are you alright? How do you feel? Can I get you anything?' He asked anxiously as he rushed to my side.

'I'm fine Dad just stay with me please? I don't want to be alone.'

'Alright Bells. You're alright. Everything's fine. You're fine.' He chanted to himself.

'Calm down Dad. I'm alright. Um, who knows?' I had to ask.

'Just your mother, Jasper, and Dr. Cullen, and I.' He saw the look on my face. 'I asked him not to tell anyone in his family. I wasn't sure if you would want anyone to know.' He told me in a comforting tone. I knew he was referring to me probably not wanting Edward to know. He had heard out whole fight. It had waked him up from his nap and he didn't know that we had made up but I still didn't want Edward to know.

'I thought he was leaving tonight?' Why would he not be at his house finishing packing?

'H heard about your situation. He told his family he had one last matter to attend to. He made a deal with his new boss to let him come here to help one last patient. He asked the board if he could be your doctor and at first they were hesitant of a male with a rape victim but they also thought about the fact that you knew him well and would probably like something familiar. They wouldn't even let me in the room until you asked for me.' He was shocked at that fact as was I. He was a relative. Why would they not let him in?

'I love you Dad.'

'I love you too Bells.'

'Dad? May I ask you a question?' I asked and he went rigid. 'It's okay Dad. I just want to know how badly I'm hurt,' I said reassuring me.

'I don't know that Bella. They wouldn't even tell you what room you were in until I could prove I was your father and the chief of police!'

'That's okay, it's not urgent.' Just then Dr. Cullen walked in.

'Hello Bella, how are you feeling?' He sounded kind of depressed.

'Alright,' I told him with a small smile.

'Are you okay with me being your doctor Bella?' He asked. I nodded my head. 'Thank you, I am honoured that you think highly of me enough to trust me that much so soon after your incident.'

'Thank you for me being able to trust you Dr. Cullen. May I ask how badly I am hurt? I know I must be in some extent of pain seeing as I am on morphine but because of that I can't tell where the pain is or why it is hurting.' I finished looking at the IV pole.

'Very observant Miss Swan,' he praised. 'You are indeed on morphine but a very low dosage, just enough to keep the pain away. You have a few broken ribs, a broken ankle, which has not yet been plastered, a broken arm, which hasn't been plastered either, a concussion, and Bella I am terribly sorry but your legs are paralyzed. We cannot find the reason why so we are assuming it is a pinched nerve. With therapy you may be able to stand again but walking may not be as easy.' He told me with a grim look on his face.

'Oh Bella! Bella, Bella, everything will be all right sweetie. I promise.' My Dad cried.

'I know Dad and I won't give up. Dr. Cullen, you should not be sorry. This is in no way either of your faults. You did not do this to me. You are innocent.' I told them.

'Bella, I apologize anyway. I need to tell you that even though you can't feel your broken ankle and may not feel it after the morphine wears off you cannot put any pressure on it or hit it. Until it is fully healed a piece of it could chip off and knick a vein of sorts which would cause all blood flow into and out of your foot to cease. In this case we would have to amputate your foot and we don't want to risk that if you my walk again, so please be careful,' he asked.

'Of course Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't jeopardize any chance of something helping me walk again. Hey Dad? Is Jasper here?' I asked.

'Yes, he's in the waiting room. Would you like to see him?'' I nodded my head. 'I'll go get him for you.' With that he stood up and left the room.

'What are the chances I'm pregnant Carlisle?' I asked as soon as I heard the door click.

'When was your last period?'

'Three and a half weeks ago.'

'Well, assuming you are not on the pill or any form of birth control, the chances are slim that you aren't pregnant. You don't have to keep the child if you are pregnant though Bella. You could have an ab-'

'I will not murder! Abortion is out of the question!' I shouted.

'Bella, pregnancy at your age could be difficult. You have all of these injuries already, your legs won't work at the time and this will not be good for pregnancy. If you are pregnant and in a wheel chair then it will be a difficult childbirth. It is not only the doctors that help with childbirth it is also the mother as you most likely know. You must also think of the other things you have going on in your life right now! Your are about to begin University in the fall and you have friends which means parties and drinking which isn't good for the child. Plus you will be living the life of every other young adult in University. They don't feel like cooking every night and eating too much fast food of deep fried food could potentially be bad for the child. I am not a huge supporter of abortion but it is a choice often made by women in your situation.' He explained.

'Why didn't you give me the option to keep the child? Why did you automatically offer abortion? You know me. I would never harm another human being if I could help it!' I was insulted!

'I would be overjoyed if you chose to keep this baby but I didn't think you would want to because of the circumstances. Some women your age get pregnant and keep the child. They either end up depressed and sometimes suicidal or they end up committing murder. They are mad at the child for ruining their life so they take it out on the child who can't defend itself yet. They then have to spend twenty-five years in prison. Not the life that most women your age dream of.' He told me.

'I would be fine Carlisle and I would love my child no matter what!' I told him sternly.

My brother happened to walk in at the most inopportune time. 'You're pregnant?' He asked angrily and disbelievingly.

'I don't know yet Jasper but I would love my child no matter what!' I told him defiantly.

'Bella, please tell me you would not keep it!'

'I will not murder and a child is a living being! Never call a child an 'it'!' I shouted.

'Adoption?' He asked hopefully.

'I couldn't live knowing a part of me was out there somewhere.' I whispered.

'Please don't Bella!' He pleaded.

'I don't even know if I am pregnant yet Jazz. I will make my final decision then if I am.' I told him with finality. I knew in my heart that I would never loose a child if I had a choice. I would never kill or abandon my child or anyone's child.

'While we are running your tests why don't we take you down to get your arm and leg plastered? Jasper would you like to push the wheelchair?' Dr. Cullen asked assuming Jasper knew about my legs.

'Why can't she use crutches?' He asked truly curious.

'My legs are paralyzed.' I told him bluntly.

'WHAT?' He screamed in outrage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Good News Or Bad News-BPOV

'Jasper please calm down. I'm alive, be happy! In all the stories Dad told us to teach us to be aware of our surroundings all of the people who were rapped got killed. That was so close for me that I don't even want to think about it but it's true. I'm just happy I'm alive,' I whispered the last part. I had many near death experiences in my life but my last one was by far the most terrifying.

'You keep telling me to calm down, that you're happy, that you're alive, but look at yourself! You legs are paralyzed, your arm broken, your ankle broken, many ribs broken, a concussion and a possible pregnancy or STD! Your life sucks! How could you possibly be happy?' He asked shocked. He didn't even realize that every word he said stabbed me leaving invisible marks. He was killing me in a way that no one else could see. The marks others can see hurt less than the ones that no one can.

Tears streamed down my face as I answered his question. 'I'm happy I'm alive Jasper. I'm happy I'm not in that alley anymore. I'm happy I'm safe. I'm happy I know that some people love me and care about me and aren't trying to hurt me. Now please leave.' I whispered in between sobs. His face looked broken. He should see my heart.

'Bella, I love you but I think you must be crazy to be happy at a time like this. Like you said you almost d-'

'Get out Jasper. Now.' I ordered sternly.

'But Bella-' He pleaded.

'Please?' I cried.

'Leave now Jasper. Don't come back unless she asks for you specifically.' Dr. Cullen ordered.

'Alright,' Jasper sighed in defeat. He slowly trudged out of the room with his head bent in shame.

'Bella, I need to draw some more blood for the pregnancy test. Would you like for me to wait until you fall asleep?'

'Can't I just use a store bought one?' I asked hopefully.

'They aren't as accurate and you have to wait about a month before they really work. Do you wish to wait?' I shook my head no.

'Could you please do it while I'm awake though? I like to sleep in peace and I won't be able to fall asleep if I know I will be having blood drawn when I do.' I confessed.

'Yes I can do it now because you asked. I knew your aversion to blood and thought I should ask you when I should do it though.' He told me.

'Thank you Carlisle,' I said gratefully.

'You are very welcome Bella,' he told me.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

'Hey Dad?' I asked half an hour later.

'Hey Bells?'

'Do you think that Mom is watching over us?' IO asked remembering my mother's accident. She had been walking our dog Mini, a Great Dane. He darted across the street dragging my mom who couldn't let go of the leash just as a car was speeding around the corner.

Mom was killed immediately. We were told that she felt no pain. Mini however, died a day later of a heart attack. All the vets said it was impossible that she died of a broken heart but we all knew that she loved mom to death.

'Yeah Bells, I think she is. She's looking down on our beautiful baby girl with love and care wishing she were here to comfort you,' he told me sadly with a broken voice. Tears streamed down his face at her memory.

'I'm sorry Dad I shouldn't have brought it up.' I apologized

'No Bells, it's okay. I like to find different ways to bring your Mom into my life each day. I never go a day without thinking of her. I love you Bells,' he whispered. It had always been hard to get dad to open up but when you did you could always tell that his emotions were true and had meaning to them. After Mom's accident he spent weeks upon weeks holding us at night and telling us stories about Mom that we had never heard before. He's the perfect father and he doesn't know it.

'Thank you Daddy,' I whispered just as I had every night after he had said good naught to me when I was little.

'For what Bells?' He asked.

'Everything.' I told him.

'All right Bella! May I please speak to you? It may be alone or with your father present. It's you choice.' Dr. Cullen announced coming into the room.

He sat down on a stool beside me and looked me right in the eyes. 'He can stay please.' Carlisle nodded.

'Bella, I have some good news and some bad. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?' He asked. I hope this was about my tests.

'The bad news please,' I mumbled.

'Bella, I am very sorry but you are pregnant. I have already gone over your options with you so it's up to you and you can come tell me what you want to do later and we can arrange for it and you can just set up the appropriate appointments. Please tell me when you have decided.'

'Okay,' to say I was stunned would be an understatement. I knew it was a possibility but I hadn't really thought about how much of one. Sure he had told me but I didn't really take it in. I was still in shock from the possibility that I could be.

'Fortunately you don't have an STD so there is no chance that one of them could harm the child,' he told me. Dr. Cullen knew what my choice was when he told me it was a possibility but he must have thought my thoughts might have changed now that I knew I was because he looked at me asking me silently if I still planned on keeping it. I noticed that my father was in shock. He was starring blankly at the pillow that I had extra beside me. I nodded my head that I hadn't changed my mind knowing that my Dad wouldn't see

in his state of shock.

'Thank you Dr. Cullen. I will be sure to get back to you on my decision.' I said formally hoping my Dad wouldn't clue in that I had made my choice already. Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement.

'Thank you Bella. I will send in your discharge papers.' With that he left the room.

'Come on Dad, lets go get the discharge papers filled out and then we can go home. I need some time to think.' I feigned being shocked and scared. I knew what I had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Cutthroat Bitch-BPOV

The next morning at the breakfast table was awkward. I hadn't told my dad yet and he was leaving me to decide when I wanted to tell him. I still hadn't talked to Jasper about our conversation the day before so he and I were still not on speaking terms and he didn't know about the pregnancy which I knew I had to tell him about sometime. I had gotten up early to make pancakes for my Dad before he left for work and by the time Jasper got up there were only a few left so I had to make another batch while they fought over the remains of the last.

I must admit, it is a lot harder to cook when you can't quickly walk over to the stove if something begins to burn or you need to get something in a hurry because you forgot it.

I was quite ashamed of myself this morning when I couldn't get out of my own bed into my chair and I had to get my Dad to and then carry me down the stairs after. That pretty much ruined the whole surprising him with pancakes. My legs were a much bigger part of my life than I had ever thought.

'See you tonight dad!' I called as he was about to walk out the door.

'You too Bells! Take care of yourself!'

'I will Dad!' I promised.

'Uh bye Jasper,' I mumbled as he had to go to work today too but I didn't know when.

'Bye, Bella. Have a good day.' He told me.

'All right, have fun at work. Hey Jazz?' I asked.

'Yeah Bella?'

'I'm sorry,' I apologized.

'For what? I was the one who upset you. I didn't know that it would hurt you though. If I did I wouldn't have said the things I did. You know that right? I'm sorry Bella.' He apologized. I couldn't tell him about me being pregnant now. I couldn't add fuel to the fire that was just put out. It would just fire it back up again.

'I took it to heart. I was a bit stressed out. I still should have known that you weren't trying to hurt me though,' I smiled at him and he smiled back and I knew we were good again. Although we may be siblings and every one says they fight with their brothers and sisters, Jasper and I usually got along and it didn't take much talking to forgive each other. I think our longest fight lasted for four waking hours. I had gotten up at midnight and we made up after ten minutes of just sitting there in the dark and occasionally saying something to let the other know we were awake still.

'Love you Bells,' he said.

'I love you too Jazz. Will you do me a favor?' I asked.

'Anything Bells,' he told me.

'Could you not tell anyone?' I asked.

He considered my question and then nodded his head.. 'I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission. This happened to you not to me. I suppose that you don't want Edward to know?' He asked.

'No! I really don't want Edward to know. He needs to move on and find someone better for him. He was stuck here in this little town with me and now he can get away.'

'Bella….' He warned. I saw the look on his face and knew what it was that he was trying to tell me. He was trying to say that I was a good person and I should never put myself down like that but I knew no matter what I would always do it.

He picked up the phone and started to call someone.

'Who are you calling?' I asked.

'Adrian.'

'Can I use the phone when you're done?'

'Sure but it may be a while, you know how he likes to talk.' He told me.

'Can I use your cell?' Usually I would use my own but I didn't have it anymore.

'What happened to yours? Did Rose leave so many crude messages that it shut down?' He joked and then laughed.

'They took it,' I told him straight forward. He stopped laughing immediately.

'Sorry Bella. Here's my cell. You can have it until you can get a new one. I'll just use my old one or maybe I'll get a new one and you can have that one. I haven't updated it in a while.' He rambled on aimlessly trying to distract me from the subject prior.

'Jazz, I don't mind. You didn't know. Besides, how could you know? We haven't talked about it at all. I know you didn't mean to.' I told him.

'Thanks Bells. Um, do you wan to tell Alice? I know she's in your group of three but since she lives with Edward I didn't know if you would want her to know. You don't have to tell-'

'Jasper, shut up. Just tell her. I don't mind. It's just one less person that I have to tell. I trust Alice not to tell Edward even if they do live together.' I told him.

'Thank you Bella.'

'No problem., is Adrian not there?' I asked.

'Apparently not. He told me to call him about something before I left for work but he probably lost his phone again. I have to go now, bye Bella,' he finished as he was walking towards the front entrance.

'Bye!' I called out.

As soon as he was out the door I forced myself to call Rose. I knew it wouldn't be pretty but it had to get done and this was the fastest and easiest way to do it. Plus, I really needed a shower.

'Bella you better have a good excuse for not showing and then not calling me back until now!' She shouted. There wasn't even a hello. I was regretting Alice and I making her get caller ID when she got her new plan.

'I'm sorry Rose. I do have a good excuse but I don't wan to tell you over the phone because I know you won't believe me until you see it for yourself.' I explained. I would never have guessed how she would react to my explanation but it sure as heck wasn't anything that I would have thought.

'You're pregnant! You slut! You play the roll of an innocent little girl who is a prude but then you go right ahead and get yourself knocked up! You disgust me!' She screamed.

She was so close. I was pregnant but it wasn't because I faked who I was. I didn't choose to have sex.

In the background I could hear Emmett shocked at how Rosalie had talked to me. She talked to others like that all the time but she had never once talked to our group like that before.

'Rose! Don't you think that's a bit harsh? She isn't pregnant. The only person she would ever willingly do it with is Edward and she would have been acting weird around him if she had and she has just been Bella. Plus we would have figured out if they were doing it secretly.' He told her.

'Shut up Emmett! I know she must be pregnant because she is dead silent on the other end! Don't tell me what is or isn't possibly with Bella! She isn't the perfect little angel you think she is! Aren't you Bella? You like to screw with people's heads to make the think one thing and then do the opposite don't you?' She snarled into the phone.

'You're a bitch Rosalie Hale! You think that the world revolves around you. I suppose that in that big airhead of yours it does but that doesn't mean everything does. Just Emmett your little play toy. Alice and I used to but it seems that when one of us is gone you turn into a full out bitch that only thinks about herself and her little boyfriend who is probably thinking that he hates what a bitch you are right now. Did you ever take it into consideration that Emmett is right? That maybe it wasn't willingly?' With that I hung up and turned Jasper's phone off. Then I wheeled myself to the kitchen phone and took it off the hook.

None of us had ever hung up on the other in our group of six before but now we were obviously not a group of six. We were a group of four now and so far I hated it. We had certain unspoken rules in our group.

Never expect the worst of the other person immediately. Never call one another a slut or bitch and mean it. Don't hang up on another group member. Always tell exactly what is on your mind. Never ever, ever expect that even though any part of the group is gone that they are no longer a part of the group.

All of those rules had been thrown aside in my last conversation except one. Always tell what is exactly on your mind. I know I didn't do that one. I had to tone down my anger and I am sure that Rose was too. That was nothing compared to what kind of damage she could do.

With nothing else to do I sat down at the computer. I logged onto MSN, Face Book, and hotmail and blocked or deleted Rose from my friends list. Alice was on and asked me how I was. No response from me.

**I tried calling you. It went straight to machine. What's up?**

**-Ali**

_**I don't want to talk. Piss off.**_

_**-Bella**_

**Bella? What the hell happened to you?**

**-Ali**

_**Fight.**_

_**-Bella**_

**With who?**

**-Ali**

_**Cutthroat Bitch**_

_**-Bella**_

**Who?**

**-Ali**

_**Rose!**_

_**-Bella**_

**Why the new name?**

**-Ali**

_**It's what she is.**_

_**-Bella**_

**Harsh. Rose wants to join in the convo. She can't talk to you though. I guess she is having computer problems.**

**-Ali**

_**Yeah right. Like she couldn't fix it if she wanted.**_

_**-Bella**_

**Can she join the convo via me?**

**-Ali**

_**You are clueless. No!**_

_**-Bella**_

**Why not? She says she wants to talk.**

**-Ali**

_**I don't. Look at my new name for her if you don't get it.**_

_**-Bella**_

**What did you guys get into a fight about now?**

**-Ali**

_**Piss off Alice.**_

_**-Bella**_

**I'm adding her. This needs to be fixed and you 2 are too stubborn to do it on your own. Do NOT even ThInK of logging off. If you do I will fly back there and kick your ass. You know I would.**

**-Ali**

_**Bella has logged off. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Poor Bella-APOV

What the hell? Why is Bella so moody? I know she can't be PMSing because she was fine the last time I talked to her and it took her a while to get into full out pissy moods. I knew she was mad at Rose but neither of them would tell me why. Rose wanted to talk to Bella but couldn't talk to her directly. Bella is mad. She and Rose must have had a really bad fight which means Bella probably blocked her. Rose can always fix things but she can't fix it when someone blocks her. She knows that is the only reason that she can't talk to Bella yet she is so persistent to talk to her. Maybe she wants to apologize to her? No, not yet. Bella was still freshly mad so Rose wouldn't be saying sorry already. It could take up to three weeks before Rose admits that she can be wrong.

I need to figure this out which means I have to get info out of Rose. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and turned back to my laptop. I was on a mission.

**Rose go on webcam I want to be able to see you. I miss you.**

**-Ali**

_**Okay. One sec.**_

_**-Rose**_

**Thanks**

**-Ali**

_**Okay we're good to go**_

_**-Rose**_

**Now spill. What has Bella so mad?**

**-Ali**

_**Nice try**_

_**-Rose**_

**Please? I miss your gossip and the stupid fights we used to get into.**

**-Ali**

_**This isn't a stupid fight. We broke the rules.**_

_**-Rose**_

**WHAT?!**

**-Ali**

_**We broke them. All of them Ali. I'm sorry.**_

_**-Rose**_

**Even the last? ******

**-Ali**

_**Sorry Ali. We didn't mean to.**_

_**-Rose**_

**I know you didn't but still. We are part of the group even though we aren't there aren't we? I guess it's okay if we aren't.**

**-Ali**

_**Of course you are! We just got carried away.**_

_**-Rose**_

**Thanks**

**-Ali**

_**Any time.**_

_**-Rose**_

**Please tell me? I need to know to help you guys.**

**-Ali**

I could see her grimace as she began to type.

_**Bella and I were going to the mall. She had just broken up with Edward and she was in weak mode so I took advantage of it. I made her come to the mall and she insisted on driving herself. She stopped to go into a bookstore a few miles from the mall and told me she would be there in ten. An hour later I was still waiting. She ditched me. Normally I wouldn't be so mad but she didn't answer any of my calls and ignored me for almost two days. She called me today and I got really mad at her. She was being all emotional and asking me to come over to talk and I told her no. I assumed she was going to tell me that she was pregnant and kind of mouthed off at her.**_

_**-Rose**_

**That's it?**

**-Ali**

_**No my typing box was full.**_

_**-Rose**_

_**She was completely silent and that's how I knew. Emmett told me I was being harsh and that she would never willingly do it with anyone but Edward because she loves him. Bella obviously heard because she started to mouth off at me and then she told me when I accused her of being a slut that 'maybe Emmett was right. Maybe it wasn't willingly' and then I saw she was online so I went on curious about what she meant by that and she had blocked me which leads us to now.**_

_**-Rose**_

**You idiot!**

**-Ali**

_**Excuse me?**_

_**-Rose**_

'**Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe it wasn't willingly.' What do you think it means? It means she was raped! If she is pregnant like you accused her of then you just brought everything back and shoved it in her face!**

**-Ali**

_**Oh God.**_

_**-Rose**_

**Now that you understand get your ass over there because I can't and comfort her! You should have been able to figure that out on your own.**

**-Ali**

_**Alice? You know that no rape victims aren't left dead or at the very least beaten. I don't know if you should tell Edward yet. Wait until I tell you it's okay and don't let him have any ideas about coming down to visit until I okay it. **_

_**-Rose**_

**I never thought of that. Oh my God. What if Bella hadn't been found or gotten away before they finished with her? Rose go see her NOW!**

**-Ali**

_**I am**_

_**-Rose**_

_**Rose has logged off.**_

'Hey Alice can I borrow your laptop- What's wrong Alice? Are you okay?' Edward had just walked into my room. 'Ali? Ali? You all right? You look a bit pale. Do you need some water?' He asked.

'Bella…' I was so out of it. I felt drunk.

'What about Bella?' He was panicked now.

'Poor Bella…She couldn't stop them. Poor Bella…Didn't know what to do. Make sure you call Bella. She needs to talk to you. Don't go near her. She may be afraid of you after what happened to her. Poor Bella.' I rambled. I knew what I was saying but I couldn't stop myself.

'What happened to Bella?' He demanded.

'Pregnant. Poor Bella. She's pregnant. I hate men.' Then I felt my head start to feel right and I passed out. I knew I fell off my chair. I heard Edward scream 'WHAT?' at me but I

couldn't respond. As soon as he realized what happened he called Dad. Vampires do not

pass out. Even part vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Small Details-EPOV

'Dad! Come help! Alice just passed out! I don't know what happened! She started going on about Bella being 'pregnant' and 'poor Bella' and I hate men' and she just passed out! What happened?' I was terrified for my sister. I knew all of the things she was saying beforehand had to have been a hallucination or something because Bella wasn't pregnant. She would have told me. Something must be serious.

'I'm going to call up Dr. Hale and Dr. McCarty. They may have seen a case like this before.' It was always handy that my father knew two more vampire doctors and was friends with them. If he wasn't I wouldn't have been even thought of. Esme, my mother was a human when she had me. Two years later she had Alice and then she asked Carlisle to change her. He did of course but not because of the reason she had wanted. He didn't want us to grow up and be angry with our mother and hurt her. Both of our births had gone well as well as Rose and Emmett's births. They had all worked together to make it possible for vampires like us to have children and I knew that with those three great minds working together that Alice would be fine but I was still worried.

My father ran out of the room at vampire speed and went to his study to get a notes pad and a phone. He had recently shattered his but none of us knew why. Hot even my mom. Which is almost scary because we share almost everything and anything that my parents don't share with us they share with each other. My Dad had been being very secretive the past couples days and hadn't allowed me to be able to read his mind. That worried me.

I was drawn away from my thoughts by stirring in the room. Alice's thoughts were getting clearer. Before she had past out her thought were a jumble and I could not find any true meaning in them besides Bella being chanted over and over again.

'Poor Bella. Poor, poor Bella. She couldn't stop them. I hate men. Men did this to Bella. Poor Bella. Edward can't know. Edward can't know they hurt her. He will get mad and go see her. Then he will know she is pregnant. Edward can't know. He can't. Bella would be mad. She would still look bad after being beaten by those horrid men. He would get mad. He would hurt people. He would drink human blood. He would be a monster. He can't know. Poor Bella. Poor, poor Bella. She couldn't stop them. I hate men. Men did this to Bella. Poor Bella. Edward can't know. Don't tell Edward. He would turn into a monster. He would hurt innocent people. He would ruin forks. He would kill every man that could have possibly done that to Bella. He would go to jail. He would break out. He would break out. People would know what we are. Edward can't know.' Alice kept on chanting that I can't know.

What did this mean? Was Bella hurt? Pregnant? What did these men do to her? Did they beat her? Is Bella okay? No, she would have told me if she was hurt or pregnant. Caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize when Alice woke up. She was suddenly sobbing dryly curled into the fetal position.

'Alice? Are you okay? What happened? Did you have a vision? Is everything okay? Why were you chanting things about Bella being hurt and pregnant and hating men? Why am I going to ruin forks and turn into a monster? What can't I know? Bella isn't pregnant, she's fine. She would have told me. Everything is okay. Bella is safe. I am not going to drink human blood or expose us.' It wasn't until I stopped trying to stop her sobs that I realized she wasn't sobbing anymore. She was a rock. Not moving.

'I said all that out loud? Oh God. Rose is going to kill me. Nothing happened Edward. Bella is fine. I didn't mean it. Any of it.' She told me so quietly that I had to strain to hear her even with listening to her thoughts and using my vampire hearing.

'Okay Alice. It's okay. Everything is fine. Calm down and tell me what your vision was about.' I told her soothingly. 'Carlisle! She's awake but I think she's kind of out of it. She thinks that Bella is pregnant and hurt by men and that she wouldn't want me to know and that if I do I would turn into a monster. I think she can't snap herself out of her vision this time. I don't know what's wrong. Bella's fine.'

Carlisle walked into the room then. He was walking slowly as if trying not to frighten someone. 'Edward, she isn't stuck in a vision. She passed out from being overwhelmed by the truth. Bella hasn't spoken to you since we got here. Lots has changed.' He told me calmly.

'What has changed? Is Alice telling the truth? Why would you not tell me? Why do I not know anything about this?' I demanded completely forgetting what kind of state Alice was in.

'Edward, we need to focus on Alice first. We will talk about his later. Call your mother. Please don't get mad right now. Ignore what Alice was rambling on about. Stay focused on helping me. Don't get mad.' He told me too calmly. What the hell is going on here?

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

It was three hours before I was able to calm myself enough to not break my phone when I decided to call Bella. Unfortunately I didn't get her each time I called. It always went straight to answering machine.

I had called her fifteen times now! Why the hell is she not answering her cell? Why does it seem like she has the phone off the hook for a reason?

She was obviously trying to avoid my calls. How long could she keep the phone off the hook before Charlie noticed? As I wondered I was automatically dialed her number again. To my surprise it rang and Bella picked up.

'Hello?' She had obviously not looked at the caller ID before she picked up the phone.

'Oh Bella! You're okay! I'm so-' I was cut off before I could get into full blown apology mode.

'Who told you?' I heard a voice demand that I knew was Bella but I couldn't believe it. She had never talked to anyone with that tone. Did she really hate me that much?

'Emmett,' I squeaked knowing that between all of us Emmett was the only one that could get into a fight about something this big as this. They would forgive each other eventually and no one would be hurt in the process. Fortunately I wasn't there for Emmett to give me a pleading look to get him out. I just hope that no one else tries to help Emmett out and get into this because then there will be bloodshed. If no one does hopefully nobody-nobody being me-will get thrown to the shark. Notice that shark is singular. Bella is the only shark needed to bring you down when she wants.

'Emmett! How could you? Get your ass in here! Now!' I heard her shout as she presumably threw the phone onto the floor.

'Bella please let me explain!' I heard him pleading although he didn't know what he had done. It was always reflex for him to beg for mercy especially if he was in trouble from Rose. That was always funny.

I couldn't understand why Bella was mad that I found out, If it had have happened to me I would have wanted a close friend to talk to. I guess when we moved here Bella decided I was no longer important in her life. The thought could be true and that crushed me. I felt that if it was true my life had no meaning.

'You were like my brother. I know siblings fight a lot but there is always a reason behind it. There was no reason to tell him! If you had been listening like I had told you not to you would have heard that I didn't want him to know! I want him to move on. To forget about me! I don't want to hold him back! I told you that! Being beaten and raped isn't something I want everyone to know and there is no way he could have stopped them. He couldn't stop the broken bones, the concussion, the legs, and the fucking pregnancy! He couldn't!' When she screamed at Emmett about being beaten and raped I knew I could have stopped if I hadn't just given up when she broke up with me, I could have tried harder. I don't know why I didn't hang up right then when I heard that much but I was frozen and I would have to hit the off button twice and I don't think I could do it once let alone twice. I was going to kill Emmett! He promised he would protect her! I am going to kill him! That is if Bella doesn't get to him first.

'Bella please hear me out! I just wanted to-' Emmett was cut off by her again.

'Out,' her voice was clear and loud. No one would be able to misinterpret what she just said in any other way.

'What?' But Emmett being Emmett was so thick headed that he still had to question her.

'Out,' she repeated with a tone even more bone chilling than before. No one would dare mess with her when she used that voice. Not even Rosalie. I knew it was wrong to be listening in on her conversation but I couldn't help it.

'Bella you are acting like a-'

'Emmett, don't you dare say that I am acting like a spoiled baby because I can't walk. Just because we are close does not mean that I can't have you removed from the premises. Don't even think about making a joke about stupid weak little humans not being able to make you do anything because I know that you would never reveal your secret to anyone purposely so you would go peacefully and not fight back. You would do that for Rose because you know that if you were revealed that you would be in too much danger from the volturi to ever be safe to be with her again. Just because we are close to each other doesn't mean that I won't have you removed from my house. You know I can and I have. You've seen me do it.' Bella's voice was clear as a crystal and cold as ice. Even I knew never to mess with her when she was that mad. I had learned the hard way though and I hoped Emmett didn't have to. It was at my seventeenth birthday party. Jasper and Alice were kicking Bella out of the Alice's room for the night so Bella was staying with me. She had walked in on my girlfriend at the time Tanya Denali and I making out and groping in the shower which she was about to use. I had gotten a lecture in that tone and my punishment was silence for two months and ignorance for three weeks after that. In those eleven weeks I realized how big of a part of my world Bella was and that is how I found out I was in love with her. I had always known that I felt something for her but I never knew what.

I stopped seeing a new girl each week and started watching out for Bella 24/7. I had missed so much of her growing up. When I looked at her after my punishment I didn't see the five year old girl who went on rants to camp counsellors about her brother and I trying to kill her and change her into a girl. I didn't see the girl I chased around the soccer field trying to get the ball away from her when she was seven. I didn't see the girl who wore glasses and chased me around with lip gloss and blush with Rose and Alice. I didn't see the girl who beat me for a spot on the junior soccer team. I didn't see the girl who asked me to her grade school grad and I laughed at. I didn't see the fifteen year old girl who could get a date with any guy she wanted but laughed at them all when they asked her out. I saw the girl who would never in any universe give me another chance just because we had known each other so long. I saw the girl who was the star soccer player. Who won awards, which had an award named after her. Who had never missed one of my basketball or football games. Who was always there for me and I was always off with another girl.

I was pulled back into the conversation from before when I heard Rose trying to be soothing. I would have laughed at the thought but not when I heard the words coming out of her mouth.

'Bella, sweetie, calm down.' She tried but then moved on. 'Jasper? Help?' She asked as if she needed someone to hold Bella back that knew their strength and could use it without harm on a human. This part of the conversation scared me a little. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice and I have had to have been held back at times but never Bella. She could always reign in her anger. What has happened to my calm, sweet, loving Bella who wouldn't hurt a fly off the soccer field?

'Bella, Emmett told Edward because I told him to,' Rose confessed falsely. On no. This is going to involve bloodshed now.

'Why?' Bella demanded.

'He loves you and he needs to know. You can't keep it a secret forever. He will eventually come back and the doctors told you that you may never be able to walk again. HE would notice if you were always sitting down when you were near him. Someone would have let it slip in the future and he'd be furious. You need to tell him what happened. You'll hate yourself for not telling him when he won't talk to you or look at you ever again if he finds out from someone else. Don't ruin our friendship by this. If he finds out from someone else then our group will be awkward. If we still get together and one of you is missing then we won't be complete either. No matter what you aren't the only one whom your decision affects. Please keep that in mind?' Rose begged.

'Fine I'll tell him. Can someone please hand me the phone? I think I might have broken it though.' She asked with a sigh. Thank god she was back to our normal Bella. I hadn't noticed but when Rose had finished lecturing my silent tears had turned into sobs. I couldn't stop them or quiet them Bella would know I was still listening. 'Why was the phone off the hook before I got a call from Edward?' Bella asked curiously. So it wasn't her who had taken it off the hook.

'Uh, he wouldn't stop calling.' Emmett mumbled.

'Nice Emmett, you could have at least told me that he had been calling. How much does he know?' I heard her ask. I had to answer this one on my own.

'Everything but the small details,' I spoke clearly into the mouth piece.

I heard her gasp. 'Edward?'


End file.
